Earth-1010
This is a Universe created by Bridgetterocks and featured in Assemble! and Marvel's Young Avengers Residents A *A-Bomb / Rick Jones *Abomination / Cpt. Emil Blonsky *Absorbing Man / Carl "Crusher" Creel *Adam Warlock *Adolf Hitler (deceased) *Adrienne Frost (deceased) *Agent 13 / Sharon Carter *Agent 33 / Kara Lynn Palamas (deceased) *Agent Alphonso Mackenzie *Agent Amanda Cage (deceased) *Agent Anne Weaver *Agent Antoine Triplett (deceased) *Agent Barbour *Agent Benny Pollack *Agent Billy Koenig *Agent Brock Rumlow *Agent Claire Wise *Agent Daisy Johnson / Skye *Agent Daniel Sousa *Agent Eric Koenig (deceased) *Agent Felix Blake *Agent Hart *Agent Isabelle Hartley (deceased) *Agent Jacobson (deceased) *Agent Jack Rollins *Agent Jack Thompson *Agent Jasper Sitwell (deceased) *Agent Jemma Simmons *Agent Leo Fitz *Agent Melinda May *Agent Nekhene / Cerulean Garrard *Agent Noelle Walters (deceased) *Agent Oliver (deceased) *Agent Peggy Carter *Agent Rafael Sosi (deceased) *Agent Rebecca Shaffer (deceased) *Agent Richard Lumley *Agent Roger Browning (deceased) *Agent Sam Koenig *Agent Shaw *Agent Tomás Calderon *Agent Tyler *Agent Venom / Eugene "Flash" Thompson *Agent Victoria Hand (deceased) *Agent Walter Cage (deceased) *Agony / Jennifer Hathaway *Ahura Boltagon *Anti-Venom / Eddie Brock *Aldrich Killian (deceased) *Alexander Pierce (deceased) *Alex Wilder (deceased) *Alisha *Alistair Smythe *Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie *Amelia Voght *Angar the Screamer / David Angar *Angel / Warren Worthington III *Angela / Aldrif Odinsdottir *Angie Martinelli *Anole / Victor Borkowski *Ant-Man / Scott Lang *Aragorn *Ares *Audrey Nathan *Aurora / Jeanne-Marie Beaubier *Avalanche / Dominikos Petrakis *Avril Lavigne *Azazel B *Balder *Bambi Arbogast *Banshee / Sean Cassidy *Baron Blood / John Falsworth (deceased) *Baron Harbin Zemo (deceased) *Baron Hademar Zemo (deceased) *Baron Heinrich Zemo (deceased) *Baron Heller Zemo (deceased) *Baron Helmut Zemo *Baron Herman Zemo (deceased) *Baron Mordo / Karl Mordo *Baron Wolfgang von Strucker *Batroc the Leaper / Georges Batroc *Beast / Hank McCoy *Beetle / Abner Jenkins *Ben Parker (deceased) *Ben Urich *Bereet *Bernard Houseman *Beta Ray Bill *Betty Brant *Bevatron / Fabian Marechal-Julbin *Black Bolt / Blackagar Boltagon *Black Cat / Felicia Hardy *Black Knight / Dane Whitman *Black Panther / T'Challa *Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff *Blackheart *Blackout / Marcus Daniels *Blackwing / Joseph Manfredi *Blade / Eric Brooks *Blizzard / Dark Iceman / Donald Gill *Blob / Frederick Dukes *Bob, Agent of Hydra *Bowman *Brian Hayward *Bulldozer / Henry Camp *Bullseye / Dark Hawkeye / Lester C *Callie Hannigan *Cannonball / Sam Guthrie *Captain America / Steve Rogers *Captain Britain / Brian Braddock *Captain George Stacy (deceased) *Captain Marvel / Ms. Marvel / Carol Danvers *Captain Mar-Vell *Carla Talbot *Chase Stein *Chess Roberts *Chief Roger Dooley (deceased) *Christian Frost *Christian Ward (deceased) *Christine Everhart *Clea *Cletus Kasady *Cloak / Tyrone Johnson *Colleen Wing *Col. Chester Phillips *Col. John Jameson *Col. William Stryker, Jr. *Colonel Yon-Rogg *Colossus / Piotr Rasputin *Commander Robert Gonzales (deceased) *Constrictor / Frank Payne *Corporal Timothy "Dum-Dum" Dugan *Cosmo *Councilman Malick *Councilman Rockwell (deceased) *Councilman Singh (deceased) *Councilman Yen (deceased) *Councilwoman Hawley *Crimson Dynamo / Anton Vanko *Crystal / Crystalia Amaquelin *Cyclops / Scott Summers *Cypher / Doug Ramsey D *Dagger / Tandy Bowen *Daimon Hellstrom *Daken / Akihiro *Daniel Drumm (deceased) *Dani Moonstar *Daniel Whitehall / Werner Reinhardt (deceased) *Darcy Lewis *Daredevil / Matthew "Matt" Murdock *Deacon Frost *Deadpool / Wade Wilson *Death *Deathlok / Michael Collins *Deathlok / Agent Mike Peterson *Denarian Rhomann Dey *Destroyer *Director Commander Abigail Brand *Director Phillip "Phil" Coulson *Dracula / Vlad Dracula *Drax the Destroyer / Arthur Douglas *Dr. Abraham Erskine (deceased) *Dr. Arnim Zola (deceased) *Dr. Betty Ross *Dr. Doom / Victor von Doom *Dr. Erik Selvig *Dr. Faustus / Johann Fennhoff *Dr. Goodman *Dr. Helen Cho *Dr. Leonard "Doc" Samson *Dr. Martha Connors *Dr. Moira MacTaggert *Doctor Octopus / Otto Octavius *Dr. Phineas T. Horton (deceased) *Doctor Strange / Stephen Strange *Dr. Streiten *Doctor Voodoo / Jericho Drumm *Domino / Neena Thurman *Donald Pierce *Donna Diego *Dormammu *Dorothy Underwood E *Edwin Jarvis (deceased) *Egghead / Elihas Starr *Eggsy Unwin / Galahad *Eir (deceased) *Electro / Max Dillon *Elektra Natchios *Ellen Brandt (deceased) *Ellie Roberts *Elliot Randolph *Elixir / Josh Foley *Emma Frost *Empath / Manuel de la Rocha *Enchantress / Amora *Eric Savin *Eva Belyakov (deceased) *Executioner / Skurge *Exodus / Bennet du Paris F *Fabian Cortez *Faith Shabazz *Falcon / Samuel Wilson *Fandral the Dashing (deceased) *Father Lantom *Fixer / Paul Norbert Ebersol (deceased) *Francis Noche *Frankenstein's Monster *Franklin "Foggy" Nelson *Frigga (deceased) G *Gambit / Remy LeBeau *Gamora *George Talbot *Gertrude Yorkes (deceased) *Ghost Rider / Johnathon Blaze *Giyera *Gordon (deceased) *Gorgon *Grant Ward *Graviton / Dr. Franklin Hall *Graymalkin / Jonas Graymalkin *Green Goblin / Norman Osborn *Greg Norris *Grey Gargoyle / Paul Pierre Duval *Grim Reaper / Eric Williams *Groot *Guardian / James Hudson *Gwen Stacy H *Hammer *Hammerhead *Hank Pym / Ant-Man / Giant-Man *Hank Thompson / Agent Cameron Klein *Harley Keener *Harold "Happy" Hogan *Harry Osborn *Havok / Alex Summers *Hawkeye / Clint Barton *Heather McNeil *Heimdall (deceased) *Hellion / Julian Keller *H.E.R.B.I.E. /Humanoid Experimental Robot B-Type Integrated Electronics *High Evolutionary / Herbert Wyndham *Hogun the Grim (deceased) *Howard the Duck *Howard Stark (deceased) *Hulk / Robert Bruce Banner *Hulkling / Teddy Altman / Dorrek VIII *Human Torch / Johnny Storm *Human Torch (Android) / Jim Hammond *Husk / Paige Guthrie I *Icarus / Joshua Guthrie *Iceman / Bobby Drake *Ian Boothby *Ian Quinn *Indra / Paras Gavaskar *Ink / Eric Gitter *Invisible Woman / Sue Storm *Iron Fist / Danny Rand *Iron Man / Tony Stark *Iron Monger / Obadiah Stane (deceased) *Iron Patriot / War Machine / Col. James Rhodes *Ironclad / Michael Steel *Isaiah Bradley J *Jack "Battlin' Jack" Murdock (deceased) *Jack O'Lantern / Steven Levins *Jacqueline Falsworth *James Wesley (deceased) *Jane Foster *Janice Robbins / Agent Rebecca Stevens (deceased) *J.A.R.V.I.S. *Javitz / Isaac Javitz *Jean Grey *Jessica Jones *Jiaying (deceased) *J. Jonah Jameson *Joey Gutierrez *John Kesler *Jonathan "Junior" Juniper (deceased) *Josie *Jubilee / Jubilation Lee *Juggernaut / Cain Marko *Julia Cabot (deceased) *Julien Beckers *Justin Hammer / Crimson Cowl K *Ka-Zar / Kevin Plunder *Kang the Conqueror *Karen Page (deceased) *Karla Faye Gideon *Karnak *Karnilla *Karolina Dean *Kate Bishop *Katya Belyakov (deceased) *Kebo *Kenny "Kong" McFarlane *Kingpin / Wilson Fisk *Kitty Pryde *Klara Prast *Korath the Pursuer *Kraglin Obfonteri *Kraven the Hunter / Sergei Kravinoff *Kurse / Algrim the Strong L *Lance Hunter *Lash *Laufey (deceased) *Legacy / Genis-Vell *Leland Owlsley (deceased) *Lincoln Campbell *Living Laser / Arthur Parks *Living Mummy / N'Kantu *Liz Allan *Lizard / Dr. Curt Connors *Lockheed *Lockjaw *Loki (deceased) *Lorelei *Lori Henson (deceased) *Lt. Rafael "Rafe" Scarfe *Lucia von Bardas (deceased) *Luke Cage *Luther Banks (deceased) M *Madame Gao *Madame Masque / Giuletta Nefaria *Mad Thinker *Magik / Illyana Rasputina *Magneto / Erik Lehnsherr *Major Glenn Talbot *Malekith the Accursed *Man-Ape / M'Baku *Man-Thing / Theodore Sallis *Mandarin *Marci Stahl *Marcus Scarlotti *Mark Allan *Maria Hill *Martyr / Phyla-Vell *Mary Jane Watson *Maximus the Mad *May Parker *Medusa / Medusalith Amaquelin *Melvin Potter *Mephisto *Microchip / David Lieberman *Miles Lydon *Militant *Misty Knight *Mockingbird / Barbara Morse *M.O.D.O.K. / George Tarleton *Mole Man / Harvey Elder *Molly Hayes *Moonstone / Dark Ms. Marvel / Karla Sofen *Morbius the Living Vampire / Michael Morbius *Morlun *Mr. Hyde / Calvin Zabo *Mr. Fantastic / Reed Richards *Multiple Man / James Madrox *Mysterio / Quentin Beck *Mystique / Raven Darkholme N *Namor *Nebula *Nicholas "Nick" Fury *Nico Minoru *Nightcrawler / Kurt Wagner *Night Nurse / Claire Temple *Nitro / Robert Hunter *Northstar / Jean-Paul Beaubier *Nova Prime Irani Rael *Nova / Sam Alexander O *Oksana Sytsevich (deceased) *Odin (deceased) *Old Lace *Omega Sentinel / Karima Shapandar P *Patriot / Elijah Bradley *Percival "Pinky" Pinkerton *Piledriver / Brian Calusky *Polaris / Lorna Dane *President Barack Obama *President John F. Kennedy (deceased) *Pvt. Gabe Jones *Pvt. Jim Morita (deceased) *Prodigy / David Alleyne *Professor Charles Xavier *Psylocke / Betsy Braddock *Punisher / Frank Castle *Pyro / St. John Allerdyce Q *Quicksilver / Pietro Maximoff R *Ragnarok *Raina (deceased) *Red Hulk / General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross *Red Skull / Dell Rusk / Johann Schmidt *Rescue / Virginia "Pepper" Potts *Rhino / Aleksei Sytsevich *Richard *Robbie Robertson *Rocket Raccoon *Rockslide / Santo Vaccarro *Rogue / Anna Marie *Ronan the Accuser *Rosalind Price (deceased) *Roxanne Simpson (deceased) S *Sabretooth / Victor Creed *Sally Avril *Samuel "Happy Sam" Sawyer *Samuel Sterns *Sandman / Flint Marko *Sasquatch / Walter Langkowski *Satana *Sauron / Karl Lykos *Scanner / Sarah Ryall *Scarlet Witch / Wanda Maximoff *Sebastian Derik *Sebastian Shaw *Selene *Senator Robert Kelly *Senator Stern *Sergeant Brett Mahoney *Sergeant Stan Carter *Seth Dormer (deceased) *Shaman / Michael Twoyoungmen *Shane Henson (deceased) *Shanna the She-Devil / Shanna O'Hara *Sha Shan Nguyen *She-Hulk / Jennifer Walters *Shirley Benson *Sif *Silvermane / Silvio Manfredi *Silver Sable / Silver Manfredi *Silver Samurai / Keniuchio Harada *Sin / Sinthea Schmidt *Snowbird / Narya *Speed / Thomas Shepherd *Spider-Man / Peter Parker *Spider-Woman / Jessica Drew *Spiral / Rita Wayword *Spot / Johnathon Ohnn *Stan Lee *Star-Lord / Peter Quill *Stature / Cassandra Lang *Stephen Hawking *Stick *Stone *Storm / Ororo Munroe *Sunil Bakshi (deceased) *Supreme Intelligence *Surtur *Swordsman / Jacques Duquesne T *Tactical Force *Tanner Evans *Taskmaster / Tony Masters *Taylor Swift *Thanos *The Clairvoyant / Agent John Garrett (deceased) *The Collector / Taneleer Tivan *The Hood / Parker Robbins *The Other *Thing / Ben Grimm *Thomas Ward *Thor *Thor Girl *Thunderball / Eliot Franklin *Tigra / Greer Grant *Tinkerer / Phineas Mason *Titanium Man / Boris Bullski *Toad / Mortimer Toynbee *Torment / James Roger *Trevor Slattery *Trickshot *Triton *Turk Barrett U *Ultron (deceased) *Union Jack / Brian Falsworth *Union Jack / Lieutenant Montgomery Falsworth (deceased) V *Valinor *Valkyrie *Vanessa Marianna (deceased) *Vapor / Ann Darnell *Vector / Simon Utrecht *Venom / Scorpion / Dark Spider-Man / MacDonald Gargan *Victor Mancha *Vin-Tak *Viper / Ophelia Sarkissian *Volstagg the Voluminous (deceased) *Vulture / Adrian Toomes W *Wah-Keen *Wallflower / Laurie Collins *Warren Worthington Jr. *Wasp / Janet van Dyne *Wendell Levi *Werewolf by Night / Jack Russell *Werner von Strucker *Whiplash / Ivan Vanko *White Tiger / Ava Ayala *Wiccan / William Kaplan *Will Daniels (deceased) *Winter Soldier / Sgt. James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes *Wolverine / Logan / James Howlett *Wonder Man / Simon Williams *Wrecker / Dirk Garthwaite X *Xavin *X-Ray / James Darnell Y *Yelena Belova / Dark Widow *Ymir *Yondu Udonta Z *Zabu *Zandow the Strongman / Jerome Zandow (deceased) Locations * Afghanistan ** Gulmira * Afterlife * Algeria ** Algiers * Antartica ** Savage Land * Arctic Circle ** Hydra base * Atlantic Ocean * Atlantis * Australia ** Sydney * Austria ** Krausberg ** Eastern Alps * Bahrain ** Manama * Belarus ** Zloda * Belgium ** Bruges * Bermuda Triangle * Bora Bora * Brazil ** Rio de Janeiro ** Nova Roma * Budapest * Cambodia * Canada ** Alberta *** "Providence" ** Baffin Island ** British Columbia *** Bella Coola *** Vancouver ** Ontario *** Toronto * China ** Hong Kong ** Hunan Province *Chitauri base * Colombia ** Bogota * Cuba ** Havana *** Barbershop Headquarters ** Abel Santamaria * Dubai * Egypt ** Cairo * England ** London *** Braddock Manor *** Royal Holloway, University of London *** The Thames ** Amesbury, Wiltshire *** Stonehenge ** Milton Keynes Prison * Fiji * Finow * France ** Paris ** Lucerne * Genosha ** Hammer Bay * Germany ** Augsburg ** Berlin ** Nuremburg ** Stuttgart * Greece ** Mykonos * Greenland * Guantanamo Bay * Guatemala * Indian Ocean * India ** Calcutta ** Mumbai * Ireland * Italy ** Rome ** Azzano ** Milan ** Verona * Iwo Jima * Japan ** Okinawa ** Tsuken Island * K'un-Lun * Latveria ** Castle Doom * Lemuria * Lithuania * Madagascar * Madripoor * Malta ** Valletta * Mexico ** Mexico City ** Chiapas ** Tijuana * Monaco * Morocco ** Marrakech ** Casablanca * Norway ** Oslo *** World Internet Hub ** Tønsberg ** Trillemarka National Park * Pakistan * Peru ** Lima ** Llactapata Archaeological Site ** Iquitos * Poland * Portugal ** Chaves ** Faro ** Lisbon * Puerto Rico ** San Juan *** Fort of San Cristobal * Russia ** Moscow *** White House (Moscow) ** Red Room ** Siberia ** Caucasus Mountains ** Volga River * Sarajevo * Scotland ** Muir Island * Serbia ** Belgrade * Seychelles * Shanghai * S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy * S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier * Slingshot * Sokovia ** Baron Strucker's fortress *** Hydra Research Facility * South Africa ** Johannesburg * South Korea ** Seoul *** U-Gin Research Facility * Spain ** Seville * Sri Lanka * Subterranea * Sweden ** Stockholm * Switzerland ** Bern * Syria * Tahiti * Tanzania * Thailand ** Phuket * The Cube * The Fridge * The Guest House * The Hub * The Playground * The Retreat * The Sandbox * Transia * Tuscany * Ukraine ** Kiev * United States of America ** Alaska *** Barrow ** Arizona ** California *** Death Valley *** Oakland *** Los Angeles **** Ruthie's Skillet **** Stark Industries **** TCL Chinese Theater **** Union Station *** Malibu **** Tony Stark's Malibu Mansion ***** Hall of Armor **** Neptune Net Bar *** Palo Alto **** Cybertek Corporate Headquarters *** San Francisco **** Golden Gate Bridge **** Graymalkin Industries **** Hellfire Club **** Utopia Island ** Colorado *** Barnroof Point *** The Vault ** Connecticut *** New Haven ** Edwards Air Force Base ** Florida *** Everglades *** Miami **** Santa Maria de las Flores *** Pensacola *** South Beach ** Georgia *** Athens *** Atlanta *** Macon *** South Ossetia ** Havenworth Federal Penitentiary ** Hawaii *** Kauai *** Oahu ** Hoboken ** Illinois *** Chicago ** Indiana *** Muncie ** Iowa ** Maryland *** Baltimore *** Bethesda ** Massachusetts *** Boston *** Plymouth ** Missouri ** Mojave Desert *** Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. Facility ** Nevada *** Las Vegas **** Caesar's Palace **** Hellfire Club *** Rosie's Desert Oasis ** New Jersey *** Camp Lehigh *** Paramus ** New Mexico *** Alamogordo *** Puente Antiguo **** Isabela's Diner **** Smith Motors ** New York *** Brooklyn **** Brooklyn Bridge **** Coney Island *** Curt Connors' Home *** New York City **** Attilan **** Avengers Mansion **** Baxter Building **** Brooklyn Bridge **** Columbia Law School **** Daily Bugle Building **** Dockyard **** East Harlem **** Empire State Building ***** Hydra Base **** Financial District **** Flushing Meadow Park ***** Stark Expo **** Griffith Hotel **** Harlem **** Hellfire Club **** Hell's Kitchen ***** Fogwell's Gym ***** Josie's Bar ***** Matt Murdock's Apartment ***** Metro-General Hospital ***** Nelson and Murdock Law Office ***** Saint Agnes Orphanage ***** Scene Contempo Gallery **** Midtown High School **** Osborn Manor **** OsCorp ***** OsCorp Building ***** OsCorp Labs **** Queensboro Bridge **** The Raft **** Rockefeller Center **** Saint Patrick's Cathedral **** Sanctum Sanctorum **** Stacy Apartment **** Stark Tower **** Statue of Liberty **** Times Square **** United Nations Headquarters **** Worthington Industries *** Queens **** Forest Hills ***** Aunt May's House *** Rhinebeck *** Ryker's Island *** Upstate New York **** Saint Bénézet Retirement Care *** Westchester County **** Ravencroft Institute **** Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters ** Ohio *** Cincinnati *** Cleveland *** Muskingum County **** Brynmore Psychiatric Facility *** University of Ohio ** Oregon *** Portland ** Pennsylvania *** Philadelphia *** Wrigley ** Ravencroft Institute for the Criminally Insane ** Tennessee *** Rose Hill ** Texas *** Austin *** Dallas ** Utah *** Batesville **** Roxxon Gas Station ** Virginia *** Alexandria *** Arlington **** Pentagon *** Willowdale **** Culver University ** Washington, D.C. *** Capitol Building *** Lincoln Memorial Reflecting Pool *** Potomac Plaza **** Potomac River ***** Triskelion *** Robert F. Kennedy Department of Justice Building *** Smithsonian Institution *** Washington Monument *** White House ** West Virginia *** Culver University ** Wisconsin *** Manitowoc **** Manitowoc High School *** Milwaukee ** Wyoming * Wakanda * Warsaw * Zagreb Extra-terrestrial Locations * Counter-Earth * Hala * Knowhere ** The Collector's Museum * Kosmos * Krelar * Kyln * Mojo World * Moon ** Blue Area of the Moon * Morag ** Temple of Morag * The Peak * Saturn ** Titan * Sanctuary * Xandar Extra-dimensional Locations Nine Realms * 1. Muspelheim * 2. Alfheim * 3. Vanaheim * 4. Asgard ** City of Asgard *** Odin's Vault ** Bifrost ** Heimdall's Observatory * 5. Midgard / Earth * 6. Jotunheim * 7. Nidavellir * 8. Svartalfheim * 9. Niflheim * Other realms: ** Nornheim ** Hel ** Heven ** Valhalla Other * Dark Dimension * Hell * Limbo * Microverse * Negative Zone * Olympus Category:Realities Category:Earth-1010 Category:Bridgetterocks Category:Published Realities